


My Day with A Glamour Bot~

by MTT_Writer



Series: Metta-Shorts (Mettaton x Reader) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Writer/pseuds/MTT_Writer
Summary: (My First Story for Archive of Our Own, Enjoy)~Just a short tale where you spend your time with your lover, together and alone at home after he returns from yet another long day at work~
Relationships: Mettaton (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Mettaton (Undertale) & Reader, Mettaton (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Metta-Shorts (Mettaton x Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Story 1 Welcome home~

The star let out a slow sigh as he walked up to the front door of his home, his keys in one hand a suitcase in the other. Sliding the key into the keyhole, he heard the familiar sound of the lock being opened and the door unlocked.  
He reached for and grabbed the handle/knob firmly and turned it causing the door to open. Looking inside as he took his first step inside his home after yet another long day of filming which finally came to an end that same day, the star simply dropped his suit-case off near the entrance and locked the door behind himself. Walking in through the hallway, passing by pictures and photos of you and him together during your travels, holidays, and other times together.

As he stepped farther into the house he caught the scent of something being cooked in the kitchen and made his way there rather quickly, with a smile on his face, he was quite eager to see you again for it had only just been this morning did you to talk before he left for work. Once he entered he found you working on the stove, making his favorite human food, much to his added enjoyment. 

Without a word and wanting to surprise you as you hadn't heard him enter, Mettaton quietly snuck up behind you ever so slowly until he was just a foot or so away and was just about to make a move when you turned around and leaned in, kissing him on the lips as he froze and his eyes shot wide with surprise written all over his face. After a moment he accepted the kiss and closed his own eyes, kissing back you two stayed that way for a minute or so, tho it felt like forever to the both of you. Finally, you were the first to break off the kiss and pulled away, much to his dismay as he had been enjoying feeling your soft and tender lips against his own.

Looking at him with a small, cheeky smile, you had your hands behind your back as you raised your eyebrow at him. "Trying to sneak up on me again~?" He crossed his arms and pouted at you as he stood straight. Mettaton: "How did you know darling?"

"Heh, simple. I heard your high heels, plus you've done it before~" Mettaton let out one long sigh and shook his head before he turned away and stepped over to the dinner table, keeping his arms crossed. Mettaton: "No fair, your starting to know my tricks, darling. This means less fun for me." "Then maybe try not to do them so many times?" You shrugged and turned around, getting back to work in making dinner once again while Mettaton stood there watching quietly. Soon tho he stops and decides to get the table ready while you cooked.

Finally, once it was finished, you and Mettaton began to eat and enjoyed some small talk between both of you. You talked about your day which was mostly spent at home while he went on about his time at the studio and his Resort and ow long and rather boring it became, truth be told he enjoyed his job but sometimes it was simply too much and boring for him. Finally, you both finished and went to clean up with Mettaton deciding to help by cleaning the dishes for you instead, allowing you to go relax on the couch in the living room. 

Once there you laid back on the couch and closed your eyes, enjoying the rather peaceful atmosphere of the room as the light outside slowly dimmed and darkness took its place. You listened in as you could hear Mettaton finally in the kitchen as he washed the dishes, the sink running as the plates and glass cup you two used were put away on the dry rack. Mettaton soon came into view, however, stepping out of the kitchen with a hand towel which he quickly discarded by tossing it onto the kitchen counter as he left to the living room.

Once over he took a seat beside you and wrapped his noodle-like arms around your waist and pulled you onto his lap. You chuckled and accepted this as he clearly was in the mood for cuddles and so, you followed up with no hesitation. Sitting on his lap with your own arms wrapped around his body, you laid your head on his shoulder while he laid his own on your head. QUietly, you two remained in that position on his couch, enjoying the quiet and peaceful moment between the two of you as time seem to move slowly for you both.

After a moment he turned his head so he could give you a kiss before going back to rest it against your own again. Mettaton: "Love you, darling~" You smiled and responded in kind. "Love you Metta~"


	2. ~The Two Stars~ (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, a certain someone comes to visit you during one of your shows and watch you perform.
> 
> For him, he has never seen anyone with such promise and ability to perform besides he, himself~

Quietly, the place went silent as the lights above focused upon the stage. The curtains, already drawn as a young pianist took their spot on the stage. Bringing their hands over the keys they slowly began to play. Each press on a key playing a sound, whether it be a high note, or low, it all came together in a lovely sympathy of music that only few could ever hope to match and which many envied. 

As they continued to play they allowed their eyes to close, no longer needing the use of their sight Instead of relying on the sounds, memory, and feeling of the music to direct their hands. This continued as the audience listened in to the wonder and joy they felt when the music graced their ears. Soon this feeling was replaced with hopelessness and despair as more low notes began being played alone. 

Then... Then it all switched to a feeling of hope as the lighter notes, the ones playing more lighter sounds began being played instead.

Finally, to close off, you used a combination of the keys, playing both lighter and darker notes until the song slowly winded down, and came to an end. As if the music itself was like a story, that told of Joy, happiness, Hope, disappear and finally... Joy, relief, happiness, and hope once again.

With that, you removed your hands and let out a short brief of air through your mouth, you being so tense in playing in front of a live audience for one of your first times. And much to your relief and Joy, the audience applauded. Most stood from their seats and called and cheered, some whistled and many had tears in their eyes, having enjoyed the 'story' you told.

You smiled and stood form your seat, placing one hand on your stomach and the other in the air, you bowed. First once, then a second before, and third time. By which the applauds grew only to begin dying down as you got back to your seat once again, and prepared to play once more as the full orchestra came on stage to join you.

Soon the great music hall of monster vile was filled with the sweet sounds of music, which to many of the onlookers, felt more like magic to their ears.

In the middle of the audience, a certain special someone was enjoying the show. Specifically, you're performing. Never in his life had he known someone to have such command and control over their music such as himself. Never could have ever imagined anyone who could match or even possibly surpass his level and skill and talent. yet here he was, listening in to an amazing performance by someone who had you asked several years before it existed, he wouldn't have believed it. Yet here he was, and he was mostly speechless.

Reaching for her wine glass, he gently lifted it towards his lips and tipped it slowly towards his lips and mouth. He felt the cool liquid touch his lips and the raspberry-like flavor touch his taste buds. The taste causing him to shudder internally and the taste, he still trying to get used to tasting what he was eating with his newly-installed taste buds. As he watched and observed you perform, he couldn't help but let his heart race and two small, pixelated Hearts form in his visible eye. For the first time in his own life, he was star-struck and he honestly enjoyed the feeling... no, he wasn't just star-struck, he was in love...

~~~

After the show, most of the audience started to leave. However, amongst them was the star from before. Mettaton.

Mettaton Ex to be exact.

He made his way thanks to his backstage pass which was expensive but more importantly, only happened on certain days when they became free to meet in person by the performers' fans. Mettaton recently purchased one of these and was currently one out of several people heading off to the backstage. It was kinda ironic, being the one on the other end this time around to see who was performing after the show. It made him chuckle to himself as he followed a group of monsters and humans to the back, passing through a set of double doors that were opened for them by two butlers. Close by were several security guards on standby, besides them were a few of the producers and ones in charge who greeted the guest, shaking hands and entering into long conversations between them.

Passed the doors lead into a large hallway with several rooms which lead to several smaller rooms where the musicians and singers alike waited patiently to meet their fans. The names of said musicians rested on the doors themselves. Once inside rested a few chairs or couches where both the fans and performances would sit and chat. A table with snacks, drinks, etc rested close by so they could stay in the room for long periods of time. Only a select number of fans were allowed in. One to four. He was alone so, he would have (Y/N) all to himself.

In his mind: 'Wonderful~' He reached in his purse and pulled out a poster he had purchased recently, it being a poster of one of your solos that you did on occasion. The staff member reached for the handle to the door for him and pulled it open. Standing close to the door and ready to free, was non-other than you. You were dressed nicely in a (Tux with a bow tie/ or dress, etc) with a bright smile on your face, hair properly done. That was another thing he liked about you, you had style and class~

As you both shook hands and you welcomed him into the room he brought your hand to his mouth and gave the top of it a soft kiss. 

Mettaton: "Thank you for welcoming me in darling, it's an honor to meet you in person~"


	3. ~The Two Stars~ (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, a certain someone comes to visit you during one of your shows and watch you perform.
> 
> For him, he has never seen anyone with such promise and ability to perform besides he, himself~

(Y/N): "It's an honor to meet you, sir, how are you?" You stepped back away from him a took a seat in the tall chair meant for your use while Mettaton took a seat on the couch across from you in the room. Once settled in Mettaton turned back to you as he placed his legs up on the table between you both. You got comfortable yourself and became less tense, after all, meeting your fans face to face was still new to you of course, and you were getting used to it. Mettaton: "No need to be so formal, darling. Just call me by my name, Mettaton~ I'm sure you've heard of me, right~?" 

You smiled and nodded your head, then focusing on pouring yourself a glass of wine you let your eyes fall upon the table you were fixing your drink on. "Yes I have, you're a monster, right? I was surprised to learn that, I assumed you were just a robot, made by humans to entertain. ... No offense on 'just a robot' part, heh."

Mettaton giggled before waving it off simply. Mettaton Ex: "It's fine darling, I would get why you would think that." He shrugged then continued on. "Anyway, I just wished to talk about your solely you performed before today's performance~!"

You felt your eyes widen as you turned to look at him only to give a shy look and shrug, then you took your seat once more. (Y/N): "Oh that? That was nothing special, just a simple solely I made for myself to do as the beginning for our combined act for today. I practice that for a month, that along with the other songs for the show."

Mettaton Ex: "Aww, but it was well done and sounded amazing~! Hasn't anyone tell you?" You shrugged and gave a sad smile before looking at the floor before bringing your hands together and placing them on your lap. (Y/N): "Well, no not relly. I mean yeah? I do have my own fans as you have, let alone my other co-stars." You sighed and gazed down at the floor as Mettaton gave you a sympathetic look before reaching for your hand and taking hold of it in a comforting way. This caught you by surprise as you looked up at him with widen eyes and were silent. He giggled at your reaction before he brought your hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon your knuckles before releasing your hand from his grasp.

"U-Uh, M-Metta? Why-" He placed a finger on your lips, silencing you as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking at you again he smiled and moved his hand away. Mettaton Ex: "Darling, honestly... you deserve as much if not more fans then any of your co-stars since you are a very, VERY talented piano player and performer. I believe you're truly talented but... more importantly, I believe your gorgeous dear~" He smiled up at you, his eyes suddenly appeared to have small pixelated hearts in them each, bright pink and a kind smile on his face.

Once hearing this you stuttered for a few moments, unable to speak as you stared back at Mettaton Ex who was giving you a... romantic look? He blinked at his eyes quickly returned to normal before he turned away. Mettaton Ex: "S-Sorry for that darling... I was... caught in the moment." (Y/N): "T-That's fine. Um, is there... is there anything else you want to talk about?" Mettaton Ex pauysed before he seemed to get an idea and nodded before turning away and reaching into his jacket. A moment later he pulled out a poster, one of your own which actually made you smiled as you realized what this meant form him. He wanted a autograph. 

Reahcing for a pen, you pulled it out as he handed you his poster and you flipped the poster over. Once laying on it's front you wrote down your name in the best form of cursive you could write. Once don you looked back up at Mettaton and handed it back. You two smiled at one another then began speaking once again. On and on you two went on your performances and most successful shows. Some of your dreams and goals in life. It was one of the nicest conversations you ever had before then your time ran out. It was sad for you two as you both were enjoying the conversation, but time had run out and Mettaton had to leave so the next fan could come in and talk to you.

With that said you both stood up and approached your door, but before he could leave, Mettaton turned around and placed a nice, short but sweet kiss on your cheek. His kiss felt rather nice as your face heated up slightly, tho you took little notice as you were stunned once again. Truth was... Mettaton Ex was your original inspiration, he had been the one to inspire you to perform to begin with. Yet just now, he kissed you on the cheek. It was surprising for him, but now tho, at this moment you quickly blinked and watch as Mettaton handed you a small slip of paper and winked at yo, you looked surprised at him.

Mettaton Ex: "Until next time darling, this will allow us to remain in contact~" He winked before turning away and walked out of the room as the security guard assigned to your room closed the door after he left. A moment later, a new group of fans entered, interrupting your thoughts about Mettaton as you greete them with a handshake or a hug and went on to greet your remaining fans for the day.

~(Meanwhile)~

On his current drive home, Mettaton sighed happily as he sat back in his limp. His face was red on his cheeks and he had a loving look on his face, looking nowhere specifically as he was in a state of daydreaming. It being about you as he had managed to acquire feelings for you. To him, you were the most adorable yet talented and interesting person he ever met in his life. Not only that but he admired you greatly for you're abilities to perform and act on stage, tho it was limited to solely to playing the piano.  
Regardless, he fet this way about you and was excited to see you once again when he had the chance, and he couldn't wait for next time.


End file.
